bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kraahkan
The Kanohi Kraahkan was the only Grand Mask of Shadows. History The Kraahkan was created from Protosteel in Artakha by Artakha. It was then worn by Makuta Teridax for the next 100,001 years. When the Toa Mata confronted Teridax for the first time, the Kraahkan shape shifted into the appearance of an infected Hau. When Teridax and Takanuva merged to form Takutanuva, their masks also merged into the Mask of Light and Shadow. However, Takutanuva and his mask soon split apart. When the Piraka went to Mangaia to raid Teridax's lair, Reidak tried to steal the mask. However, it automatically blasted him with Shadow bolts when he picked it up. Unable to endure the blast Reidak threw the Kraahkan into the Silver Sea. The mask was later retrieved by Makuta Icarax, who began to wear it. Eventually, Teridax expressed interest in retrieving the Kraahkan, but before he could do so, the Kraahkan was destroyed mid-teleport (along with Icarax) by Gorast and Vamprah in Karda Nui. Teridax later formed the stars above Metru Nui into the shape of the Kraahkan when he announced the success of his Plan to the Matoran Universe. Recently, another Kraahkan appeared in the Matoran Universe when an alternate Teridax crossed over to the main reality. ''The Kingdom In an alternate timeline where Matoro had failed to resuscitate Mata Nui, Teridax continued to exist and retained his Great Kraahkan. When the core timeline's Takanuva arrived in the timeline, he encountered and knocked the Kraahkan off the alternate Teridax during their fighting. The Tanma of the alternate timeline then destroyed the mask. Dark Mirror In an alternate timeline where Nidhiki had helped Tuyet to kill Lhikan, the Kraahkan was taken from Teridax by the Toa Empire and placed in the Archives as a trophy of their conquests. The mask was later warded, so the Toa Empire would know if anyone so much as even touched it. Brothers In Arms In an alternate timeline where the Brotherhood of Makuta never rebelled against the Great Spirit, Teridax wears a golden Kraahkan. However, its powers are not associated with evil. Powers The Kraahkan allowed its user to access Makuta-level powers of anger, fear, and Elemental Shadow. It also let the user see moral darkness in others. The mask would automatically send out Shadow bolts to attack non-Makuta who touched it whenever it was not being worn. Even though the mask granted its user Shadow powers, it did not boost any pre-existing Elemental Shadow powers. As a side-affect of being worn by shape shifter, whenever Teridax and Icarax shape shifted, the mask would change appearances with them. Were a Noble Mask of Shadows to exist, it would give its user Turaga-level powers of Shadow. Example Usage In ''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil, Reidak stole the Kraahkan from the empty armor of Teridax. It then automatically attacked him with Shadow bolts until he let go of it. Known Wearers Great *Makuta Teridax - Formerly; lost the mask in his fight with Takanuva *Takanuva - Briefly *Makuta Icarax - Formerly, now deceased; Kraahkan also destroyed *Makuta Teridax from 'The Melding' Alternate Universe Category:Makuta Category:Kanohi Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2008 Category:Shadow Category:Matoran Universe Category:Immoral Masks